


Flaunt it

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ;), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shy Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “You make me feel pretty, Daddy.”





	Flaunt it

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cannoli this is my 100th MCR fic, thanks for tolerating me y'all. I love you guys, and writing on here is honestly one of my favorite things. Hope you enjoy this short lil fic!
> 
> Day nine: crossdressing

Gerard spun around, smiling shyly as he looked down at his outfit. “Do you like it, Daddy?”

Frank grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer, grinning as he said, “You look absolutely gorgeous, angel.”

The baby pink skater dress hugged his curves perfectly, billowing out at the bottom so Gerard could spin around and make it swish, giggling adorably whenever he did so. He looked amazing in it, and Frank was glad his lover had finally been confident enough to wear something he’d always been afraid to, even if it was just around the house.

“You make me feel pretty, Daddy,” Gerard said, blushing. His arms curled around Frank’s neck and he batted his long eyelashes.

Frank looked down at where the dress pulled tight around his chest and the thin straps showed off his broad shoulders. “God, you look amazing, sweetheart. You gonna let Daddy fuck you in this?”

Gerard giggled, burying his head in Frank’s chest. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whined. “You’re so dirty.”

“I sure am. Now why don’t you turn around and shake those hips for me, baby?”


End file.
